Mass Effect: 2193
by Ajer0695
Summary: The one-shot story celebrating 10 years of Mass Effect.


MASS EFFECT: 2193

It was strange that after a long absence, the Normandy felt a lot smaller than it actually was. Joker rolled through the hangar door and towards the bridge, stopping at the leather rotating pilot's chair. Joker smiled to himself as he fondly placed a hand on that chair, which was cold from not being seated for so long. All of his greatest memories were in that chair, where Joker sat as he piloted the Normandy before. It was hard to believe that it was only 10 years ago he first piloted the ship. For Joker, it feels as if it has been forever.

"Do you wish to sit Jeff?" EDI asked with a robotic voice of sympathy. At first glance, EDI didn't look like a robot anymore, for she now wore a synthetic light skin covering underneath a slim fitting suit. Her hair was now a dark brunette and flowing freely, and her eyes were an emerald green.

"Oh man, I wish," Joker said with a smile. He knew that legally this wasn't his ship anymore. The Normandy had been officially retired roughly a year ago and was now the property of the Alliance military.

"I guess it can't hurt," Joker said with a sly chuckle. He never really cared about the rules anyway. With some help from EDI, Joker heaved himself off the wheelchair and leaned back in his old seat. It still felt comfy, almost as he remembered it. Age must have made it feel stiff and cold, and Joker, unfortunately, had to admit his butt must have gotten bigger. _I seriously have to cut down on the donuts_.

"Well, how's that for Deja Vu?" Garrus said. Joker turned his seat automatically to face his old comrades. Garrus stood with his scuffed up armor, and Tali was by his side. While she still had her suit, it was a much different color. Instead of purple and black like before, her suit was now white with black linings and golden accents. She was also not wearing her helmet anymore. Joker was surprised to see her face for the very first time, with her surprisingly human-looking face. Her almond-shaped eyes were slanted like an Asian, and a pure milky white. Purple markings aligned her face. She had no hair, but rather a bundle of wires hooked onto a metal plate covering the back of her head.

"You look like a robot," Joker said staring at Tali in a combination of awe and fear. _She did look freaky._ Rather than be offended, Tali chuckled.

"I get that a lot," she said in her accent, this time not distorted in her familiar robotic echo.

"Better be respectful Joker," Garrus said with the turian equivalent of a smirk, "She's the mayor of an entire quarian city now."

"And my husband happens to be a Spectre," Tali said as she hugged Garrus' arm. On his left shoulder was the distinctive symbol of the Spectres.

"That too," Garrus replied as he leaned his head on Tali.

"Oh get a room you two!" Ashley said with a laugh. Captain Ashley Williams Vega had just entered the Normandy, wearing her blue military casual outfit. Commander James Vega followed behind her, wearing a brand spanking new set of N7 Armor.

"Yo! Camaradas!" Vega called out, "Check this new beauty out! Pretty slick, eh?"

"Not bad Vega!" Joker said with a big smile, "Matches your ego perfectly!"

"I know right?" Vega laughed before turning confused.

"Wait, you're making fun of me right?"

"I don't think that was a joke," EDI said seriously.

"What was not a joke?" a big gruff voice said. The giant behemoth of the krogan Councilor Urdnot Wrex lumbered inside the Normandy. The scarred krogan was not wearing his traditional red armor, but rather a large fancy suit which looked out of place for a ferocious beast like Wrex. And it was very clear that he was not a fan of his attire.

"Hey Wrex," Garrus said with fond familiarity, "Vega was just showing off his new N7 Armor set."

"How's it look?" Vega asked. Wrex pondered over Vega's suit before responding.

"Like a squishy human in a costume party," he said with a deep bellowing laugh. As Vega dropped his arms in annoyance and disappointment, the whole gang laughed.

"So looks like everybody here made it!" Joker said with a smile, "Except for...huh, where's Liara?"

"She told me she'll be running late," Tali said, "Something about taking care of some Shadow Broker business?"

"Let me guess, an assassination?" Wrex said eagerly.

"Wouldn't say," Tali said with a shrug, "But I don't think it's an assassination."

"Remind me never to get Liara's bad side ever again," Joker said with a chuckle. The room quieted down as the chuckles subsided.

"Man, can you guys believe it's only been 10 years?" Joker said, "Man it feels like an eternity!"

"You're telling me," Tali said fondly, "I remember first coming onboard this ship, I was blown away by its design and its engines. Standing in one of the most advanced vessels in space? It was a quarian's dream come true!"

"I know! Adams looked like he was ready to adopt you!" Ashley chuckled.

"My first venture into the Normandy, amazing!" Vega commented, "Here I was standing inside a legendary ship! The ship that saved the Citadel! I'll confess, I cried a little."

"Uh, didn't you spend most of your time exercising in the shuttle bay?" Garrus asked. Vega looked a tiny bit embarrassed.

"Well, yeah, but that was _after_ I teared up!"

"Relax honey, I believe you," Ashley said with a reassuring pat.

"Kind of wish I was back on this ship," Wrex said before groaning in frustration, "But now I'm stuck playing diplomat in both my planet and this Council of pyjaks."

"By the way, how is the family Wrex?" Joker asked.

"Tiring," Wrex groaned, "Ever tried to live in a household with thousands of little screaming tykes and having every female try to procreate with you? It's a nightmare!"

"You know, do to our biological inability for reproduction, Jeff and I were considering adoption," EDI said with a smile. Joker looked up at EDI annoyed.

"And I'm pretty sure we agreed that raising a krogan would be hell!" he said.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Wrex said with a relieved chuckle, "Do you know how much fecal matter a baby krogan shits out?"

"I believe it's an average 21 kil-"

"Yeah, we kind of don't want to know EDI," Joker said.

"You should be happy you have kids of your own Wrex," Vega said, "I mean, Ash and I, between my N7 training and her Spectre work, we've hardly had time to settle down and have a little Vega of our own."

"Honey, you know we agreed that as soon as your training's done…"

"I know," Vega said, "Still, it feels weird that years later, Wrex is the only member of the OG Normandy to have kids."

"Well, that's not entirely true," Garrus said as Tali smiled. She put a hand on her belly. Joker's eyes widened.

"You're shitting me!" he said excitedly, "Our little quarian is becoming a mother?"

"In about a few months time," Tali said please. Wrex bellowed a victorious laugh.

"I have no idea why, but suddenly I'm feeling a like a proud father!"

"You were always like my crazy headbutting uncle Wrex!" Tali laughed.

"Congratulations guys!" Vega clapped, "Decided on a name yet? Maybe Vega? Or James?"

"We don't even know the gender of this baby yet," Garrus chuckled, "But Tali and I talked and agreed that if it was a girl, we're going to name it Roana, after Tali's mother." The group murmurs in agreement, noting how it was a good name.

"And if it's a guy?" Joker asked. Tali frowned in sadness.

"Mordin," she said. The entire room went dead quiet, as everybody bowed their heads in sadness.

"Damn, can't believe I'm feeling depressed for a salarian," Wrex sadly.

"Yeah," Joker said sadly, "I mean, we like to remember the good times, but we did lose a lot of people didn't we?"

"Mordin, Thane…" Garrus said sadly.

"Shepard," a new voice said. The group turned to see a blue asari walk into the Normandy. She had a tired look on her face, one that seemed to have a mixture of both elation and sadness.

"Liara," Joker said surprised, "Sorry that you had to arrive at...you know."

"It's okay Joker," Liara said, "It feels good that we're at least acknowledging him."

"None of this would have been possible without Shepard," Ashley said in sorrow, "If it weren't for him, I might not be here."

"I don't think any of us would have," Garrus replied, "I guess without him around, this ship feels kind of empty." As she wiped a tear, Liara gave a small smile.

"It may not be like that anymore," she said. It was at this moment that the group noticed a blanket bundle in her arms. Nestled in that bundle was a squirming, blue infant.

"Keelah!" Tali gasped surprised, "She's beautiful!"

"And the reason I'm late," Liara said, "Today's her birthday."

"You're kidding," Vega said surprised, "Liara, congrats man!" The little baby opened her mouth and squeaked out a tiny yawn. She opened her eyes, revealing bright blue irises.

"What's her name?" Garrus asked softly.

"I named her Mila," Liara said with a warm smile, "It means 'shepherd'." The crew knew that years ago, Liara was very close to Shepard. From what information they could get from Liara, they once talked about the possibility of having children of their own.

"That has to be the most perfect name I've ever heard a mother give to a child," Wrex said softly. Mila began to cry softly, so Mila put her on her shoulder and comforted her.

"You know, I figured that this reunion needs a toast," Garrus said as he showed that he was carrying a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy this whole time.

"And I think I just found the perfect toast," Garrus finished with a small smile. After a few quick minutes of finding some glasses still in the Normandy after all these years, Garrus filled each glass with the brandy. He then raised his own glass.

"To the friends we've made, the families we raised, and the ones we've lost," Garrus said, "But more importantly, to the one that brought us all together. To Shepard."

"To Shepard," The room raised their glasses and took a sip (all except for Wrex who finished his glass in one gulp).

"Guys, it's been 10 years since we first flew out in the Normandy," Joker said as he finished his glass, "And I know that legally we shouldn't consider this but, why don't we just take one more ride huh? For old time sakes?"

The group looked at each other and smiled.

"I'm in!" Tali said raising her hand.

"Me too!" Garrus said with a nod.

"Hell yes!" Wrex said.

"You don't have to ask me twice!" Ashley said.

"You can count me in!" Vega said.

"I would be honored," Liara said.

"I will always join you, Jeff," EDI said. Joker smiled and rubbed his hands eagerly.

"Well then, let's ride!" While it took a while to get the group in their respective positions, the Normandy soon hummed to life as the engines roared. Once EDI hacked off the shackles holding the Normandy down, the ship levitated from its dock, turned, and blasted forward into open space, ready for the next adventure.

* * *

HAPPY N7 DAY - 10TH ANNIVERSARY


End file.
